Vevmo Games Wiki
Welcome to the Vevmo Games Wiki! This wiki is for all the games Vevmo. The Vevmo Games To Continue off the success of Vevmo's Revenge, a new series was created for the next generation of vevmo competitors. To date 4 seasons have been completed with the next 3 already in pre-production. The Triad, hosted by Klounsnax2.0, will begin in mid January. To see records of the Vevmo Games visit the Records Page, there you can find facts and figures related to the Vevmo Games series. |} Cast Members Uncompleted Seasons |} Vevmo's Revenge |} VevMafia Mafia is where the cutthroat come together with one common purpose, survival. It's the Townies v.s. the Mafia in an all out lying war to outlive the other. There have been 3 seasons of Mafia as of 2015. The first season hosted by JamieFire in October 2014. Followed by the second season debuting in November 2014, hosted by Raskkii. The 3rd season of Mafia ran in January 2015, this time hosted by Livewitpeace.The fourth season began in February 2015 hosted by josh8793. A fifth season has been announced but there is no word on when it will premiere it will be hosted yet again by josh8793. |} Mafia records Are You The One Too? Following the rules of the MTV show Are You The One? 20 of Vevmo's hottest "singles" made their way to Costa Rica for their chance at love and a cut of the largest prize in Vevmo history, $1,000,000. A surprise twist added a 21st single looking for their own shot at love, adding a Double Match into the equation. It's a race to the truthbooth to help decipher this new puzzle in the twisted game. Will they be able to succeed and get the 10 perfect matches or will they be left with out the grand prize. Season One: '''Winners. '''Everyone on this Season found their perfect match and therefore won a share of the money. Save the 21st cast member Schaubezzy. | |} Season Two: 20 more of vevmo's population are isolated in the beautiful Hawaii with one goal, finding all 10 perfect matches. Will they succeed like season one? Are You Still The One? AYSTO? is a spin off of both The Vevmo Games and Are You The One Too? it will show teams of exes being pitted against eachother in order to win a grand prize. SurVevmo Following the premise of the hit CBS show Survivor, SurVevmo was born bringing together groups of vevmo members to compete for a million dollar prize and the title of Sole SurVevmo. The first season of SurVevmo will begin in spring of 2015 hosted by the gif-slaying LurkerNoMore. The first season started casting in February with a March premiere date. Seasons |} Big Brother: The Vevmo Takeover Badladjj & hannamez8 bring vevmo's newest game to the table. Following the premise of CBS's hit summer competition Big Brother, in the first season 16 players entered the house in their chance to win the Grand Prize and outlast the others, avoiding eviciton.The first twist of season one had the contestants seperated into two teams, The Bad Asses and The Good Guys. Seasons |} Vevmo's Mole A Mole; noun: A spy (as a double agent) who establishes a cover long before beginning espionage. Seventeen strangers set off in a journey through missions and quizzes. Each mission they pass adds money to a group pot, that only one player can win, and can grow up to $500,000 dollars. But one of the seventeen players is a mole, a double agent, working for us to sabotage the group’s effort by preventing them to pass the missions. No one knows who the mole is, so no one knows whom they can trust. Not all of them will complete the journey because every few days there will be a quiz about the mole. The players who score the lowest on the quizzes are executed and must leave the game immediately. It is a simple game… Be observant, expose the mole, and claim the money. Each player has a strategy, but only one will win. The one, who correctly answers the question, ‘who is the mole’... Is it? Vevmo's Mole (Season 1) Began in May of 2015 hosted by it's creator hannamez8. I Love Vevmoney Seasons |} Endurance Vevmo Seasons |} The Real Road Seasons |} Category:Browse